DESCRIPTION (adapted from investigator?s abstract): Osteoarthritis (OA) is a chronic, incurable disease that is often characterized by pain and functional limitations and is most prevalent in adults ages 65 years of age and older. The primary aim of the proposed study is to determine if OA patients and their spousal caregivers experience greater health benefits from an educational intervention targeted at both individuals than from education directed only at the patient. Older adults with OA and their spouses will be randomly assigned to one of three conditions: usual care, patient education, or combined patient couples education. Outcomes to be measured will include in-person interviews, performance-based measures of physical functioning, observational measures of spouse interactions, and cardiovascular and endocrine measures.